This invention relates to an electrically wiring parts which are mounted on the upper portion of an gasoline engine, for instance, in an automobile.
FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view for a description of a first conventional electrically wiring parts mounted on an engine.
As shown in FIG. 9, ignition coils a are mounted on cylinders, respectively, which are formed in a cylinder head c which forms the upper portion of an engine body b. The lower ends of the ignition coils a are connected to ignition plugs d mounted on the cylinders, respectively. The ignition coils a have connectors al on top, respectively, which are faced laterally. The connectors a.sub.1 are engaged with connectors el which are connected to an igniter e through a wire harness f.
The wire harness f connecting the connectors el to the igniter e is protected by a cylinder head cover g which is fixedly mounted on the cylinder head c with screws gl.
The conventional method is designed as described above. That is, first, the laterally faced connectors al of the ignition coils a mounted on the cylinder head c are connected to the respective connectors el of the wire harness f, and then the cylinder head cover g is secured to the cylinder head c with the screws gl, so that the wire harness is protected by the cylinder head cover g.
In other words, in the conventional method, the connectors el of the wire harness f must be connected to the laterally faced connectors al of the ignition coils a one at a time. This connecting work takes time and labor.
The part (A) of FIG. 10 is an exploded perspective view for a description of a second conventional electrically wiring parts mounted on an engine.
As shown in the part (A) of FIG. 10, injectors h are mounted on an intake manifold j provided on the side of cylinders, which are provided in a cylinder head c' forming the upper portion of an engine body b'. The injectors h have connectors hl on top through which current are supplied thereto. Those connectors hl are connected to connectors kl of a wire harness k, respectively, which is laid through a protector m (cf. the part (B) of FIG. 10).
The second conventional method is designed as described above. That is, first, the wire harness k is laid through the protector m, and then the connectors kl of the wire harness k are engaged with the connector hl of the injectors h which are mounted on the intake manifold j provided on the side of the cylinders, which are provided in the cylinder head c' forming the upper portion of the engine body b'.
Hence, in the second conventional method, too, it takes a lot of time and labor to lay the wire harness k through the protector m, and to connect the connectors hl of the injectors h to the connectors kl of the wire harness k thus laid.